Hero's Shades
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: This story is about a select group of characters, some new some old, who knew each other at one point. Seth Fell, chosen of the Yveltal, Hraesvelgr. Seth Lyte, Friend of the Xerneas, Yggdrasil. Feronia Gaia, Chosen of Fenrir the Zygarde(10%), and Minano Takayato, older brother of Seno Takayato and chosen of Lugia. The four journey together. This will focus mainly on Minano.
1. Pilot

Fell sighed. "A rookie... Lugia just had to pick a kid."

Lyte shrugged to his rival. "Let legends choose whatever person they want. I'm sure this 'Minano' kid will be good."

Fell looked to Lyte. "Listen, Seth Lyte, he's about your age, yeah? You really don't know him?"

Lyte shook his head. "Nope, I only know he lived in Kalos, and Feronia has a crush on him."

Fell shook his head in distaste. "That's one thing I don't want. It's trouble enough that she takes her role too seriously."

Lyte sighed. "Don't remind me. She almost killed herself stepping between us during a sparring match!"

Fell stood up and looked around. They were in Santalune City. "Hraesvelgr resfuses to show himself here... how's Yggdrasil?"

Lyte stretched. "Well... she likes the forest." He stared upward. "So... I wonder how Fenrir is... this is his home region too."

"He's fine". Feronia, 16, walked up, a kid around her age close behind her with a Tidal Bell hanging from around his neck. The kid had short platinum blue hair and seemed thin. "This is Minano Takayato. He will be joining us for a bit."

Fell just nodded and turned away. Lyte smiled slightly. "Um... hey there."

Minano waved slightly. "Hey. Wait... Mister Lyte? The kid who lives with a Xerneas?!"

Lyte smiled wide. "That's me. You're a Takayato, so you must live in one of those fancy houses."

Minano nodded. "Yeah... I thought you were gone."

Fell sighed again. "He was off on a job with me."

Feronia frowned slightly. "Let's get this over with. Fell, Lyte, we need to find out his abilities. Let's get to training."

Fell stared at Feronia before sighing once more. "You aren't our leader... but fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Fell and Lyte stood on either side of Minano, Fell pulling leather gloves over his hands. "You don't look like a trainer, kid... why on earth did Lugia choose you?" Fell sighed.

Minano just shrugged. "No idea. All I know is I can... control currents."

Lyte sighed. "You and Fell are lucky you got powers you an use in a fight. All I've got is Life Detection from Xerneas." Lyte spun his Naginata. "Oh, by the way, we won't aim to kill, but... if you aren't careful, this thing is still quite sharp."

Minano paled. "Uh, what's his power...?" He pointed to Fell.

"You'll see," Fell replied. He then motioned to Minano to go at him, and Minano charged. His fist, however, went through empty air. "Behind you," Fell's voice said, and Minano got hit in the back by his palm, hard.

Minano turned staggeringly. "What... how did you move so fast?"

Fell looked forlorn, then seemed to shift around the area, always staying in the shadows. "'Shadow Manipulation'... very useful skill."

Lyte swung the handle of his Naginata at Minano. "Let me have a chance, Fell-!" Minano, quickly assessing his situation thanks to Lyte's shout, grabbed the handle of the blades staff and tossed it aside, kicking Lyte away.

Suddenly, a few green arrows appeared and hit the ground, Feronia's voice calling out; "so, even without nearby currents you can fight." Feronia walked up, Fenrir, a 10% Zygarde, at her side. "Even to the point of holding off a skilled Naginata user like Lyte... but the problem is being unable to predict Fell."

Minano's eyes narrowed. "Listen, how can I predict which Shadow he'd come out of?! And what legend is that even connected to?!"

Fell, having walked up next to the kid, sighed. "Listen, Minano... the legend that chose me is considered a traitor, one worse than Giratina."

Minano turned suddenly. "You mean-?!"

Feronia answered. "Yes. Fell here is a disciple of Yveltal, specifically the Yveltal known as Hraesvelgr. He's working with our little group in repentance for his crimes." Fell's fist tightened as he stared at the ground, not happy with how Feronia was speaking of him, despite it being the truth.

Lyte put a hand on his rival's shoulder, and also Minano's. "Listen. No one is inherently evil. Fell just... needs a friend. Even Hraesvelgr doesn't want the world destroyed."

Fell brushed Lyte's arm off. "Speak for yourself. This is a serious job. We defend the world from those who would destroy it, just we can't let ourselves be consumed..."

Minano looked at Fell and Lyte; exact opposites in attitude and outlook, yet both similar in their job and motivation... the two were like a coin. Minano then looked at Feronia, who had a too obvious to him crush on Minano himself. She was constantly worrying if he'd get harmed during training and stuff, even visiting when he was sick as a child. Minano realized Feronia was giving him a slightly odd look and looked away, taking out his Silver Feather he was given. From the trees, pidgey chirped. From the bushes caterpie and wurmple crawled, and Minano felt at home, truly.


End file.
